Love, Coffee, and Demons
by Just A Tad Bit Fanatic
Summary: Chris originally came back to 2002 to prepare himself for the lies to come. Along the way he gains a friend a job and an apartment. After a couple months he scores a date. Sparks will fly when his date finds out his secret. ChrisxOMC rated M for later cha
1. First Encounter

Hey guys. This my newest story I hope you enjoy. I want to thank my very close friend Yoruyonaka Watarimono for helping me with the title of this story and for helping me with Chris' outfit. At the very end of my profile you will find links to see Chris' stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:**Chris actually came back in 2002 to a) get a job b) get an apartment and c) to prepare himself for all of the lying he was about to do. At his job he meets Rhoan. (pro. Rowe-an) They go out on a date and sparks will fly.

Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chris sighed as he wiped sugar crystals and muffin crumbs off the counter. He hated this job it gave him money which helped him keep his apartment and he had gained an amazingly good friend out of the job. The little coffee shop wasn't busy but it wasn't slow either. The bell over the door rang and a tall, dark haired man walked through the door. His beauty took Chris' breath away everyday that he came in. But he managed to regain his composure by the time he got to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Chris asked. He couldn't remember the guys name for the life of him.

"Can I get a coffee, black with two sugars, a strawberry muffin, and a date with you tonight?" The man asked. Chris started to turn around and stopped dead.

"Um...I don't know I'll have to-" A short black haired girl bounced over to Chris and interrupted him in the middle of his sentence.

"Hey Chris can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked.

"Uh...sure Rena. Excuse me one moment?" Chris asked. The man nodded. They walked into the back room and Rena turned on him.

"You are accepting that date tonight." Rena said.

"Rena I can't! I've got several demonstrations tonight." Chris said.

"Chris I'm saying this as your friend and your boss, if you don't accept that date tonight your fired." She said.

"What?! Rena you can't do that!" Chris exclaimed.

"I can and I will. Your like the younger brother that I always wanted and I'm not going to sit here and watch you slowly kill yourself demon hunting. You need to take a break." Rena said. Chris towered over her and tried to intimidate her.

"Fine." He said finally giving in. "But I'm only doing this because I need the job." Chris said and stormed back out into the front half of the cafe. He made the guys coffee grabbed a muffin and set it onto the counter.

"Pick me up at 8?" Chris asked.

"Uh...yeah...sure...great!" He said. Chris grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and a pen from behind his ear and scribbled down his address.

"What's your name?" Chris asked handing him the napkin.

"Rhoan. Rhoan Reese." He said.

"Chris. Chris Perry." Chris said.

"Yeah I know." Rhoan said.

"How-" Chris started to ask.

"It's on your name tag." Rhoan said making a small motion to Chris' apron.

"Oh yeah...right." Chris said mentally slapping himself in the forehead.

"Blonde moment?" Rhoan asked.

"Yeah I guess my brother rubbed off on me." Chris said. Rhoan chuckled. He took the napkin and put it in his back pocket, took a five out of his front pocket gave it to Chris and took his muffin and coffee. He started walking to the door.

"See you tonight." He said over his shoulder.

"Yeah see you tonight." Chris said and watched Rhoan's ass as he walked out the door. Rena whistled.

"Boy that man is hot." Rena said bouncing over to Chris.

"Don't you have a fiancée Rena?" Chris asked.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that I can't look. It's hormones I can't help it." Rena said.

"I so don't want to go there Rena." Chris said. Rena looked at her watch.

"Well, you better get going." She said.

"But my shift doesn't end until 7:30." Chris said.

"Yeah well it's 5:30 now and it takes you 15 minutes to get home on your bike and it usually takes you two hours to get ready." Rena said.

"Rena I can stay until 7:30 and magically get home." Chris said.

"Just go Chris." Rena said.

"Fine. See you tomorrow." Chris said.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Rena said

"Rena." Chris growled in aggravation.

"Chris." Rena said in the same tone. Chris glared at her.

"Fine."

"Bye." She said sweetly. Chris shook his head and took off his apron.

"You are the weirdest person that I have ever met." Chris said as he hung the apron on a wooden peg.

"Yeah whatever." Rena said. Chris walked out to the back of the coffee shop, hopped on his Honda motorcycle **(A/N: on my profile at the very end)**, and rode home to his apartment.

Chris took a nice hot shower to unkink his stiff and sore muscles. He already knew what he was going to wear, a button up, a pair of jeans, a converse.**(A/N: see profile)**. He was praying so hard for a demon not to attack or worst... the sisters dropping by in hopes to do something Leo had talked them into. He scrubbed the last of the conditioner out of his hair and shut the water off. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked at the clock.

'HA! It only took me an hour to get ready.' Chris thought to himself. It had taken him twenty minutes to get home because of the amount of traffic that even his bike could weave through, his shower have taken him an hour, getting dressed took him ten minutes, but his hair had taken him forty-five minutes. While he was waiting for Rhoan to arrive he fiddle with the radio looking for any random song that he knew. Just as he found a really good song the buzzer rang indicating that someone was at the door. He looked down at his watch. The hands struck eight as the buzzer rang again.

"Wow he's punctual." Chris said in shock. He grabbed his keys, shut the lights off, and walked out the door. Instead of waiting for the elevator he ran down the stairs and jumped the last five. He grabbed the knob and opened the door.

"Hey." He said. Rhoan- who was leaning against the side of the building and looking at the street, jumped and spun around.

"Oh! Hey!" He said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup." Chris said shutting the door behind him and shoved his keys into his pocket. He started down the steps following Rhoan to a car down the street and stopped dead.

"That's your car?" Chris asked. Rhoan nodded. "You have an Aston Martin Vanquish?" Chris asked.

"Yup. So I was thinking that we could do a dinner and a movie or a movie and a dinner." Rhoan said.

"It really doesn't matter to me. My boss told me I didn't have to be in until tomorrow afternoon. So a movie and a dinner would work." Chris said.

"My boss told me the same thing. So what movie do you want to see?"

"Um...I don't really know what's in theaters so..." Chris trailed off when Rhoan opened the passenger side door for him. He got in, shut the door, buckled up, and waited.

"Don't get out much?" Rhoan asked.

"No not really. I'm a major bookworm so when I'm not working I'm usually reading." Chris said.

"Really me too!" Rhoan said starting the car.

"And yet you know what movies are playing." Chris said.

"Yeah...I looked them up in the paper." Chris started laughing.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Rhoan asked.

"Whatever works for you works for me." Chris said.

"How about Queen of the Damned?" Chris nodded. Rhoan drove to the theater.

* * *

Hey guys I hoped you liked it. Just click the little purplish-bluish button and review please.


	2. AN

Hey guys no this is not the next chapter for my story but I just wanted to let you guys know that I have a poll on my profile asking what story you want me to work on for a while I will most likely work on the top two

Hey guys no this is not the next chapter for my story but I just wanted to let you guys know that I have a poll on my profile asking what story you want me to work on for a while I will most likely work on the top two. Only one person has voted so far so if you want me to update my stories. Because only one person voted I will be updating that one first until I get more votes

I beg you to vote. I'm on my freakin' knees please vote!

Thanks,

Brandi


	3. Date

Hey guys this is my first slash fic. by the way and I really hope you guys like it. Um yeah again with the poll this is tied in second place last time I checked so yeah... here's the second chapter enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2

After the movie…

"No offense but your boss has extremely bad taste." Chris said as they walked out of the movie theater.

"I don't know I kinda liked it." Rhoan said.

"Oh it was okay I guess but I read Anne Rice's books so there were a lot of mistakes." Chris said.

"A lot of movies are like that though." Rhoan said

"True." They walked back to Rhoan's car sharing the last of the popcorn.

"So…where do you want to eat?" Rhoan asked.

"I'm not really all that hungry. So someplace where we can get some small dishes?" Chris said in a questioning tone.

"I know the perfect place." Rhoan said as they sped away. After a short drive they arrived at Quake.

"You were right you do know the perfect place." Chris said and got out of the car. After they got in and the waitress sat them down they ordered. Chris gave her specific directions and Rhoan just looked at him. Chris chuckled nervously.

"Sorry my mom was a chef." Chris said.

"Was?" Rhoan asked.

"She was murdered in a bank robbery when I was 18." Chris said.

"Oh God Chris I'm so sorry." Rhoan said.

"What can I say? My mom died saving a pregnant woman. She died a hero…heroine." Chris said.

"You mean…" Rhoan started.

"I was there? Yeah." Chris said. Rhoan was speechless.

"But I'm over it…kinda. It was four years ago. Uh… and before we get to deep I just wanted you to know that I may have to leave n the middle of things quite often…I hope that's not a problem." Chris said.

'_Oh God not another witch.'_ Rhoan thought. He saw Chris visibly stiffen. _'Great another telepath_.' He thought. They made eye contact.

"Maybe we should leave." Chris suggested. When the waitress came over Rhoan told her that something had come up and they needed their meals boxed. The waitress nodded and said that she would bring them their food and check in a moment. The two sat in complete silence staring at each other. Rhoan pulled out two twenties and took the boxes and swiftly walked outside. Chris quickly followed in suit. The car ride to where ever Rhoan was taking them was unbearably silent. They walked into his building and took the elevator to the top floor. When the doors opened Chris laughed.

"What?" Rhoan asked suddenly self conscious.

"This is my aunt's ex-husbands penthouse." Chris said.

"Oh. Well I'm just living here until my penthouse his done." Rhoan said.

"Oh. So how do you know about witches?" Chris asked.

"My stepfather was a witch and in the last two years I've dated like five witches, all of who I might add, broke up with me because they thought I was in danger." Rhoan said.

"Wow that's stupid. Did your dad get attacked a lot?"

"Sometimes. It depended on how much magic he used which was a lot sometimes, it depended on his mood."

"I see. So you know I'm a witch. You should also know I'm from the future." Chris said. Rhoan…


	4. AN PLEASE READ Someone Is going to die

Hello to all of my readers,

Today I was going to update all of my stories and even post some new ones. But while I was in gym class playing whiffle ball someone stole MY FUCKING LAPTOP!!!!!!!!!! So, it had all of my stories, two books that I was writing, a newspaper for one of my classes due Monday, a poem due Friday, and I of my notes that I need for my finals next week. I also had over 50 dollars worth of music that I can't get back, hundreds of pictures of my friends, family, Sam and Dean Winchester, banners that I had created, and thousands of book marks. And if I ever find the person who stole it I will hurt them in the most painful way possible, those (insert every swear you can think of, in several languages). I cried for 2 hours in the middle of school, thinking of all the ways possible, if you have any idea's you could always review this or PM me.

I am sorry that I could not post the new chapters and I now have to come up with them all over again…and they were really really long to please you guys.

Sorry again,

Brandi


	5. Yet another an: Good news

**Hey guys,**

**Good news, while my laptop unfortunately my laptop did not show up, I took money out of my car fund :sob: and I bought a new laptop, same one different color. So tonight I have to re-download everything, and tomorrow I'll start typing chapters again.**

**Thanks so much for all the support I got.**

**Brandi**


	6. ATTENTION

Hello my dear readers. When you saw this notice in you mailbox I bet you were like: "THANK GOD SHE FINALLY UPDATED!!" But alas, it isn't a new chapter, it's a notice I'm going to re-write this story and a few of my others, cuz I've went back and reread some of the things that I've written and I don't like them at all, so I'm hoping that if I rewrite them then I might be able to get more out of the story. Please please be patient I've got a break coming up and a nine hour train ride out to my moms place with no internet so I'll have nothing better to do. I get this reposted as soon as I can. It will also be deleted and the new story will be put in its place.

The ever procrastinating author of 7 stories,

Brandi


End file.
